supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Todaro Warehouse Blast
Todaro Warehouse Blast is a game that was released on January 25, 2013. Not only it features the Todaros, it also features the Sitconfivers and the Macegrades, and more people that Jo never knew. Power-ups *Character Appearance Sheet ~ Giuseppe, Stacie, Marshall, Pietro, Angelo, Giovanni, Jennifer, Ocay, Enes Logli, and James all will make fun of suspicious character appearances. This is unlocked in Episode 4. *Switch and Lever Brooch ~ This is the rival version of Catherine the Spellcaster's Magic Crystal Brooch. This brooch contains thousands of passwords that the gang must enter after stepping on a switch. As your progress keeps going, you will know new passwords. If the player uses a cheating device such as an encyclopedia, GameFlame, IGN, or Gamespot, to enter the password that was not unlocked, this password will not even be valid. It is invalid unless it is unlocked. Passwords are unlocked when they appear on your brooch. You can also pull a lever. Passwords of switches and levers are voice-activated, or recommendation-activated, and will only activate if a specific passwords is typed in, said, spelled, or recommended. The whole brooch is unlocked in Episode 5. *Weak Hammer *Wooden Hammer *Sturdy Wooden Hammer *Large Mallet *Superstar Mallet *Spiky Sledgehammer ~ The mother of all hammers and maces. Use this to bludgeon any enemy. *Mace *Aluminum Mace *Copper Mace *Bronze Mace *Iron Mace *Steel Mace *Gold Mace *Crystal Mace ~ The father of all hammers and maces. Characters *Giuseppe Todaro ~ He is one of the playable characters. He is the star of this game. Brooklyn *Jennifer Sitconfiver ~ Before she starts work in one hour, meet Jennifer Sitconfiver. She can be found in apartment 105G in the kitchen with her husband Ocay. Each apartment has three stories, owned by one party, and each story has an elevator. All 15 floors has 99 apartments, meaning there will be apartments owned by 495 parties. Recruit them both. *Ocay Sitconfiver ~ Find Ocay and his wife Jennifer in apartment 105G, and recruit them both. *Enes Logli Macegrade ~ An ethnic Italian, Jennifer's best friend Enes Logli can be found in 104M with her husband James in the living room, watching television. During a commercial, recruit them both. *James Macegrade ~ James can be found in 104M with his wife Enes Logli. Recruit them both during a commercial. *Gadadhara Bobbalu ~ After 3:45 PM, meet Gadadhara Bobbalu. He can be found and recruited at his house in Episode III. *Joshua Juritin ~ In Episode 26, he can be recruited in apartment 125. *Xandra Riley ~ Joshua's wife. Before this game was released, it was unknown what becomes of Joshua or Xandra. She is recruited in apartment 125 in episode 26. Episodes For every episode that passes, the rank goes up, and a new feature is added. #I: Close Encounters Of The Warehouse's Kind! #II: A Stubborn Helena Investigation! #III: Brooklyn's Sitconfivers and Macegrades! #IV: Make Fun Of Some Suspicious Artwork! #V: Heard Of The Switch and Lever Brooch? #VI: Des Moines Is A Good Place! #VII: Attack Of Reicheru The Yokai Spirit! #VIII: Watch Out For Catherine The Spellcaster! #IX: Atlanta Means Achievements! #X: The Biggest Island In Hawaii! #XI: Deaths By Bludgeoning! Locations in Version 1.0.0 The list is labeled by what the player will visit during the storyline. United States (1) #Todaro Warehouse (episode 1) #Helena (episode 2) #Brooklyn (episode 3) #Des Moines (episode 6) #Atlanta (episode 9) #Oahu (episode 10) #Anchorage (episode 12) #Denville (episode 14) #Los Angeles (episode 15) #Philadelphia (episode 20) #New Milford (episode 22) #Salt Lake City (episode 27) #Lake Placid (episode 31) #Squaw Valley (episode 34) #New York City (episode 38) Canada (1) It turns out that Canada is unlocked after 40 episodes. #Calgary (episode 41) #Montreal (episode 44) #Kamouraska (episode 48) #Corbeil (episode 50) #Vancouver (episode 52) United States (2) #Sealand (episode 55) #Chicago (episode 58) #Miami (episode 61) #Seattle (episode 63) #Washington D.C. (episode 66) #Orlando (episode 68) #Charlotte (episode 69) #Springfield (episode 70) #Pleasantville (episode 72) #Albany (episode 74) #Lincoln (episode 76) #Sacramento (episode 78) Japan (1) It turns out that Japan is unlocked after 80 episodes. Note that these are prefectures, not towns. #Osaka #Tokyo #Kyoto #Saga United States (3) #Boulder #Kansas City #Key West #Port St. Lucie #Tampa #Gainesville #Hialeah #Saint Petersburg #Mobile #Hoover #Maui #Las Vegas #Auburn #Jacksonville #West Palm Beach #Tallahassee #Los Angeles #Montgomery #Pembroke Pines #Birmingham #Prattville #Tampa Bay #Fort Lauerdale #Anaheim #Corona #Melbourne Category:Games